


Good Boy

by Paraphilia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collars, Drabble, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraphilia/pseuds/Paraphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An utterly shameless drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

Sirius Black woke up with a studded collar around his neck, and a decidedly smug Remus Lupin leaning over his bed.

"They say that no one can bell the cat," Remus smirked, "but I have, apparently, collared the dog."

Needless to say, Sirius was tempted to withhold sex for that statement -- maybe even for an entire  _day_  -- but the pressure of the collar against his throat, and of Remus's callused thumb against his thigh, convinced him otherwise. Perhaps he could teach his master new tricks.

"Good boy," said Remus, much later. And again, and again, until he couldn't speak at all.

**Fin.**  



End file.
